Never Saw it Coming OLD
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: AU Poland is attending an all boys boarding school. Too bad all the guys thinks he's a girl and is hitting on him. Dropped and currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

"...Feliks! Feliks! Come back down here!" Toris yelled as he looked up the tree. It was a rather tall tree, the tallest one in their backyard, and he had long since lost sight of his friend up there. Some genius of a kid they had met at the park had called Feliks 'girly' and now he's set out to do all things 'manly'. And the first thing somehow ended up in being climbing the tallest tree in the backyard.

Being Feliks neighbor and best friend for years had brought the two of them close, but in two days, he knew that he wouldn't see Feliks for a whole year. As much as he didn't want his best friend to leave, he knew he couldn't do anything about it now. He would see him again next summer.

Either way, at the moment, he was far more worried for the safety of his friend. "Like, no way, Toris! I'm going to totally prove everyone wrong! From now on, I'm totally going to stop wearing dresses just because my parents think its cute! And I'm like, going to stop using this accent!" His friend yelled from high up in the tree.

_That's not going to work._ Toris thought. It was a recipe for disaster already. "Feliks! I don't think you're girly at all! You're all sorts of manly! Just, please, come down!"

"NO!" Was the only reply Toris got.

High up in the branches, Feliks was trying to reach the next branch. He reached up, managed to grab the higher branch and swung up. "A-Ah!" He shrieked as he nearly lost his balance, but managed to keep himself stable by clinging onto the branch. "F-Feliks, are you ok?" Came Toris's call from below.

"Y-Yea! I'm fine!" He called back. Looking at the next branch, it wasn't that far away. _I can do this..._ He thought with determination as he slowly let go of the branch he was clinging to and stood up straight to grab the branch above his head. Right hand grasped it, left hand reaching forward, right leg steadying moving forward, left leg slips. Wait, what? "AHHHHHHHH!" Feliks screamed as his legs dangled for half a second before his own hands gave up on him.

"Feliks!" Toris yelled as he ran over to his friend who was sprawled out on the ground. The last thing Feliks could register was Toris yelling at him. "Feliks, oh my gosh, you're bleeding! Help, I have to find help!" And then he blacked out.

* * *

What woke Feliks up was the sound of something beeping. When he opened his eyes, he was in a white room with a machine next to him. "Hmm? Where am I?" He mumbled as he tried to sit up, he couldn't. He was in too much pain just from trying.

"No, Feliks, lie down!" Toris's frantic voice came from beside him.

"...Toris? What, like, happened?" He asked. His memory was just a tad bit slow on the uptake from the fall and his rather long nap.

"You fell. From the tree. Then you blacked out. You've been out for half a day." Toris responded. He was annoyed, but glad that his friend was alright.

"What? That's like, totally not cool." Feliks said with a chuckle now that his memory was refreshed. "What's with all the machines? I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"You lost a lot of blood. ...I'm sorry, I panicked and wasn't able to get help fast enough."

"Don't worry about it. Its totally fine."

"But!"

"Maybe I won't have to go to boarding school without you now."

Toris stared at him for a moment, finding it hard to believe that Feliks would use something like this as an excuse. "Haha... Feliks, you know your parents already made the payment and everything. I don't think they'll change their minds."

Feliks sighed dramatically and leaned back against the bed. "It was worth a try." He glanced down at his bare chest. The bandages were wrapped all around his chest and torso. "Dammit, these things are like, really annoying. Its tight and totally hard to breathe." He pouted.

Toris laughed. "This is the consequence of doing stupid things." He joked.

"Shut up!" Feliks said with a pouty look. "Its not like I wanted to get hurt!"

* * *

After one last check up, Feliks was allowed to leave the hospital. The last day of summer vacation and he had spent it in a hospital. How perfect. He was already going to be a couple hours late thanks to this whole ordeal.

He waved goodbye to Toris as he boarded the train that was supposed to take him somewhere in the country, no somewhere in the world. He had no clue where the hell this school was located, but he sure hoped they had electricity.

It was pretty late when he arrived and he had, unfortunately, packed more clothes than he had intended to. Two student council members had to help him carry his suitcase. "I'm like, really sorry about that! I mean, I tried to pack light, I really did! But, like, you know, some clothes are like totally cute and I couldn't like, leave them behind!"

The student council president, Arthur Kirkland, looked at him awkwardly. People often said that he talked with a strange accent (well, he _was_ born in England), but this guy talked with a...girl accent. If that made any sense. "Its no problem." He grunted as he dragged the suitcase up the stairs. Behind him, a random lackey he had forced into this followed his example. "Just...keep your voice down, please? Most people arrived on time and are asleep."

"Oh, right! I'm totally sorry!"

"...Keep your voice down, please."

"...Right. Sorry." Feliks whispered this time.

* * *

"So...Uh, we've been like, walking for a long time, you know?" Feliks says after ten minutes.

"Yes, what's your point, love?"

Feliks gave Arthur a look at being called love.

"I-Its a British thing." He quickly explained. "Er, what were you saying again?"

"Yea, so uh, like we've been walking for quite a while now and like, I'm pretty sure my dorm totally isn't that far away." Heck, it didn't even seem that the building was that big from the outside. "We're not lost, right?"

Arthur paused to look at Feliks. "I'm appalled you would suggest such a thing! I'm the student body president! Of course I would know my way around!"

"Who's like, being loud now?" Feliks taunted with a smirk.

Arthur was about to say something back when the other council member behind him spoke up. "Kirkland? We've been walking in circles at least 5 times now."

"What? Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to get demoted." At that, Feliks couldn't help laughing out loud.

* * *

When they finally managed to make it to Feliks room, they were greeted by music. "Wow, they like threw a party for my arrival! I totally love parties!" He said excitedly.

"What? No, there were no parties schedule for today!" Arthur yelled, slamming open the door, revealing there was most definitely a party going on. "Bloody hell! Its the middle of the night, you want to get expelled?" He yelled at the boys inside.

"Angleterre, you made it!" Francis said, coming over to Arthur and Feliks side, stark naked. Both boys gave a startled yelp at the sight. "Oh, who's this beautiful young..." Arthur quickly pushed the Frenchman away from Feliks. "Oh, jealous, Angleterre?"

"No! I just don't want the poor chap to get violated by the likes of you! Now, one, don't ever call me anything other than 'Arthur' I don't understand French and don't ever want to understand it. Two, PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!" He yelled at Francis.

The yelling seemed to have some effect as everyone involved in the party stopped what they were doing and looked at Arthur. "Everyone out!" He yelled. "Don't you dare groan at me! I'm only enforcing the rules!" He said as they exited, ignoring the occasional "stick up the ass", "Party pooper", "Virgin for life-Ow! Why'd you hit me for telling the truth" that he got from the passing crowd.

As everyone left the room, Feliks was looking for a good night's sleep when Arthur pulled a boy back. "Gilbert, where do you think you're going?"

"Well, uh, you ordered everyone out! So I was just being awesome and following the rules." The boy said, trying to be 'cool' and avoid looking nervous as he was.

"No. You're getting reported for throwing a party. Detention, I hope."

"Oh come on! Its the first day of school!" Arthur gave him an unblinking stare. "I'm the only one with a room by myself of course I'm going to share it with some one!"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Right, about that. Your new roommate, Feliks Łukasiewicz." He said as he stepped aside so Gilbert had a better view of the shorter boy.

"Hi!" Feliks said cheerfully, wanting to give off a positive impression. "My name's Feliks, what's yours-"

"What, I have to share a room with a girl?"

Arthur couldn't have predicted or avoided the fistfight that occurred immediately afterwards.

* * *

No one needed to question anything the next day when classes began. Gilbert and Feliks had both arrived to class with cuts and bruises on their face and whenever Feliks walked up to anyone, they just ran off. After all, not many people could get into a fight with Gilbert and survive. Even with Arthur there.

Feliks stared grumpily around the lunchroom. He was sitting alone. He had arrived when the lunchroom was packed and when he found a table with an empty seat, all the kids got up and avoided him like the plague. "Seriously..." He mumbled, chewing on the straw of his drink. "What did I like, do to tick all of them off? All I did was like get into a fight with that oaf."

"Ve~ Excuse me~" Feliks turned around to see a brunette and a rather muscular blonde behind him.

"W-What?" He asked, feeling just a bit insecure at the sight of someone with so many muscles.

"Can I get a chair?"

"Er, yea, totally." Feliks said with a shrug, but he was glad that someone had talked with him.

"Grazie~" Feliciano said with a bright smile before pulling a chair away to another table. Feliks let out a growl when he saw whose table it was. Why was it as though those three, Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio, seemed to know every single person in the school. Feliks slurped at his drink in annoyance.

* * *

"Like, I'm really sorry, Miss!" Feliks told the gym teacher. The rest of the boys were already playing some sport in the gym, Volleyball, it appeared. "My math teacher was like so mean, you know? Just because I corrected her in a math problem, she got like, all bitchy and stuff on me!"

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Look, Mr. Łukasiewicz, just go get changed and come back immediately."

"Ok, ok!" Feliks said holding up his hands in an emphasis. "Its pronounced 'Wook-a-shye-veech', by the way."

"Young man, I know how to speak English." The teacher said. She didn't look very happy.

"Its Polish."

"That's it. Late and disrespectful. Five points off. Now go get changed!"

"But-!" Feliks didn't get to say anything as she walked off. _Ugh. Are all the teachers here like this?_ Feliks thought as he picked up his school bag and trudged his way to the locker room.

At the locker room, he was glad he had the place to himself and didn't have to deal with any guys bumping into him, especially since his back really hurt and even started bleeding again last night when he fought with Gilbert.

Unbuttoning his shirt slowly, he was concentrating on not letting the fabic touch any of his cuts since even a simple brush seemed to send an entire wave of pain through him. He was too busy doing this that he did not hear the door to the gym open and close.

"Ve~ My locker was...Um... I forgot..." Feliciano muttered to himself as he walked through the lockers. He had just arrived to another set of lockers when he saw someone ahead. "Ve! Did you happen to see my locker?" He asked.

Feliks, not expecting a voice from behind him, jumped up in surprise, tripped over the bench and fell on his back. "Ow!" He yelped, bringing Feliciano over in concern.

"Ve! Are you alright-VE?" Feliciano stopped a few feet away, eyeing the bandages around the blonde's chest. "..." The Italian stared at him for a moment with mouth open, not saying anything.

"No, I haven't seen your locker...Like how would I know which is yours any-"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Feliciano screamed before bolting out of the room.

"...What?" Feliks managed before getting up, finishing changing and heading back into the gym room.

"Er...Mr. Vargas? What's the matter, I heard you scream-"

* * *

"Ve! I need to use the bathroom! Can I please go? Its a...uh... (what's the word again?) an emergency! I'll really pee myself... Ve!"

"Go! Hurry!"

* * *

"Yes, Vargas?" Arthur asked. He appeared to be disciplining a student when the Italian burst into the room.

"We have a big problem, Kirkland!"

"Did your brother tried to flaunt his connections again?" The Englishman asked as he sent the other student away.

"No, no... Although, I think he did mention that... Ah, no that's not it at all! Its a much, much bigger problem!"

"What? Say it already, git."

"The new student is a girl!"

* * *

**De-Anon from Kink Meme**

**This one's not finished either. Idk how long this one might end up either.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Feliciano did was to duck behind the armchair (sometimes when he wasn't distracted, he wondered why Arthur was given such a nice office) to avoid getting tea and spit all over his uniform. "...Ve?" Feliciano said as he poked his head up slowly to make sure the coast was clear.

Arthur was wiping his mouth clean and looking at the dripping mess already on his uniform. "Pbt...WHAT? AGAIN?" He screamed at the Italian.

"...Ve..." Feliciano didn't have an idea how to answer that.

"What the bloody hell is with this? Some kind of trend or something?" He continued. "Just last year this same thing happened! What is it with girls cross dressing and coming to our school? What was her name again? ...G-Gary was it?"

"Ve, her real name was Elizabeta." Feliciano answered immediately. He had known that girl from when he was little, yet somehow, he never had a clue until it was revealed she was a girl.

"Right. ...Come to think of it, wasn't she staying with Gilbert at that time too?" Feliciano nodded. "Blimey! What the hell is wrong with that git? Is he some sort of chick magnet?"

"I do know that he collects chicks."

"...W-What?" In Arthur's mind, Gilbert just became a playboy. "We...We need to get him-er, her out of that room quickly!" Arthur said and then paused, staring at Feliciano intently. "...You. You weren't pulling my leg or anything, right? I'll be more than just a bit mad if you were." He said in a slightly dark tone.

"Ve! No! No, I'm not! I saw her in the locker room!"

"You saw her naked?"

"N-No! She still had her underwear on! And there were bandages on her chest... So she's hiding her chest that way..."

"...I guess that makes sense." Arthur said with a nod.

"What do we do now?"

"Talk to her. Whatever else?"

* * *

Toris stared out the window in a day dream like state. _First year of high school and it's without Feliks._ He thought to himself miserably. He didn't think it would be this bad without him.

"Mr. Lorinaitis." The teacher called, but Toris was too deep in thought. _I wonder if Feliks is having fun._ "Mr. Lorinaitis?" _He's probably making new friends right now._ He frowned a bit at that thought. Sure, it was nice for Feliks to make more friends, but he wanted to stay the Pole's best friend. "Toris Lorinaitis!" The teacher yelled and this time, Toris did hear him.

"I'm sorry, sir! What did you say?"

"Pay attention Mr. Lorinaitis. Detention after school." The teacher told him. Toris squeezed his eyes shut painfully and put his head down. If Feliks was here, it was likely that he would be saved from this.

* * *

At lunch, Toris sat with a bunch of kids he didn't know. He recognized one or two of them from some of his classes, but it wasn't as if he actually talked with any of them.

"Hey, hey, did you talk with any of the new freshmen yet?" He heard one of them say.

"No, why?"

"I heard there was this really hot girl."

"Really? What lunch period does she have?"

"...This one, I believe. But there's something else too-"

Toris didn't hear what the boy said afterwards because a girl suddenly jumped onto the table top while holding a knife. And while Toris did find her pretty, he did not like how sharp that knife looked. "Tch. This security has nothing on Soviet spies." She mumbled before jumping off the table and running away from a few of the school's security guards.

"Is that her...?" One of the boys asked. "She's... She's carrying a knife!"

"Yea, I noticed. She's pretty much classified as insane. I heard that in her math class, she announced that she was going to run away from home and join her brother at that expensive boys boarding school."

Toris perked up at that statement and listened to their conversation more closely. But unfortunately, the two boy's subject drifted elsewhere soon afterwards. Toris didn't care that much, though, he had a goal now: sneak into Feliks's school. And the first part of the plan was to talk to that scary girl.

* * *

Feliks dived for the ball. The rest of the boys snickered. This would be his tenth miss during the whole period. Gilbert smirked at him from the other side of the net. He had deliberately hit the ball so he'd miss. Feliks glared back as a response. He was not going to give up this easily.

"Idiota, next time, remember that there are other people playing and can probably do a lot better than you!" Romano said with a scowl. "Our team is losing thanks to you thinking you should get all the shots!"

"Shut up! I like, wasn't the one who totally couldn't even get the ball over the net!" Feliks retorted.

"Oi! I don't care if the teacher assigned you to our team, I really want you to leave!" Romano yelled. "I think everyone agrees with me too!" The rest of their team muttered in agreement.

"What? I-"

"Łukasiewicz!" Arthur called from the entrance of the gym. "Sorry, Madame, but can we borrow Feliks Łukasiewicz?"

"Pppft... Did he just say Madame?" Alfred said with a laugh and Arthur gave him a glare

"Alright, he's not doing much anyways." The teacher responded. "But, Mr. Vargas? I thought you went to the bathroom?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ve...I uh...did. A-And then Kirkland wanted to see me in his office."

"I see. Hurry up and finish whatever your business is. Mr. Łukasiewicz!" Feliks muttered something about the pronunciation before walking over to them. "Class would end soon anyways. Why don't you get changed before going with them? The rest of you resume play."

* * *

"You know, we don't have to talk with a wall of lockers between us." Feliks said as he pulled his shirt down. "I mean, I like, don't mind changing in front of you!"

"N-No! It is most improper for us to do such a thing." Arthur called over and Feliks gave a confused look to the lockers.

* * *

"Wow! I like, love these chairs! They're so like, comfy!" Feliks said as he bounced a bit in one of the arm chairs. "You really like, get an office all to youself just cause you're like, the student council president?"

"Yes, I do. Now let's talk about why we're here." Arthur said, clearing his throat. "I understand the problem."

"...What problem?"

"Ve~ Its ok Feliks. One of my friends went through the same thing." Feliciano said encouragingly.

Feliks gave them a puzzled smile. "What are you guys like, talking about?"

"Its alright. You can trust us. We won't turn you over to the authorities or anything because unlike last time, this is a situation we can control."

"Am I like, in some sort of trouble...?"

"Ve. I remembered what happened to Elizabeta. Got exposed in the hallways."

"Who is Elizabeta?" Feliks asked. "Like, why in the world did you call me down here? I find there to be like, no point in this conversation!"

Arthur sighed. He has really hoped they'd earn Feliks trust enough that he would say it himself. "Feliks. We understand that you're a girl."

* * *

Feliks let out something between a shriek and a growl as he leapt and aimed for Arthur's throat.

"Ve! Stop it, Feliks!" Italy called out as he grabbed him by the waist and attempted to pull him back away from Arthur.

"My God! Are you trying to kill me, Łukasiewicz?" Arthur yelled in shock as he took a few steps away from Feliks.

"I'm not a girl! Stop calling me a girl! I'm a guy! What can I do to prove that? You know what? Screw this!" Feliks wrenched himself free from Feliciano and started undoing his belt.

"W-What are you doing?" Arthur asked frantically.

"I'm going to prove to you that I am a man and I've got balls, ok?" Feliks yelled and pulled his pants down.

"Cover your eyes, Vargas!" Arthur ordered and did the same.

"Oh, come on! Just look for one second!" Feliks complained as he waited for them to uncover their eyes.

"Ve, I've been told that I shouldn't do this until I get married. And, no offense, I don't really think I'll marry you..."

"Are you saying I'm not a good bride?"

"No! No! I...I mean... I'm the one who's not a good bride...?" Arthur moved his head while still covering his eyes to the Italian's direction with a questioning frown. "Ve. I don't really know..." Moving towards the door slowly, Feliciano tried to leave stealthily, but that didn't help when he tripped over a chair. "Ve!" He yelped before scrambling up and turning around, removing his hands and running out the door.

Feliks looked over to Arthur. "I'm not pulling up my pants until you uncover your eyes."

"You'll catch a cold then."

"Anyone ever tell you you're like, an asshole?" Feliks growled as he pulled his pants up.

"Each time I send a kid to the dean's office." From the sounds of pants being pulled up, Arthur deemed it alright to uncover his eyes. He checked his watch. "The bell will ring soon, you should get to your next class."

* * *

Romano watched as his brother fidgeted in biology class. At first he ignored it, but it was starting to get on his nerves and he couldn't concentrate. After one last mumble, he accidentally snapped the lead on his pencil and jumped up to face his brother. "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" He yelled at Feliciano and his brother shrieked out a "Veeee!" in surprise. "If its about the creepy songs in the bathroom, I'm telling you, _ghosts don't exist_!"

"No, no! Its not..."

"Vargas!" The teacher yelled and both boys looked to the front of the room. "If you're going to argue do it outside my classroom! And if you plan to leave, don't come back."

"Er, I... chiggi..." Romano muttered before sitting down again.

* * *

Immediately following the end of biology class, Romano dragged Feliciano to the third floor bathroom, the one rumored to be haunted by a ghost. "Look, once and for all, I'll prove to you there's no ghost in here!" He yelled as he slammed open the door, ignoring all the whining and protesting from his younger brother. "See?" He said after walking in.

Something red, however, caught his attention. "Aaaah! Blood on the mirror!" Romano screamed and hugged his brother, Feliciano mimicking his actions. They stayed hugging and trembling for a while before Romano noticed that it wasn't blood, it was lipstick. "Oh, wait, someone just wrote it there... 'You remind me of the setting suns we used to watch, high up above without a care' ...Oh, that's pretty sweet." Romano said before continuing to read on. " 'It was my mistake and now all is lost for I wished that before you had gone, I could've..." Romano paused as his eyes widened. "Ewwwww! Whoever wrote that sure has one sick mind!"

"Ve... What does that word on the 5th line say? To...touch... your...-"

"S-Stop reading, idiota!" Romano yelled. "C-Chigi, this bathroom is disgusting!"

"Ve, you're the one who wanted to come in here."

"Only to show you there's no ghost in here so you would stop fidgeting in class!"

"Ve? I wasn't fidgeting in class because there was a ghost. Fratello, don't be silly, there's no such thing as ghosts!" Feliciano said with a bright smile and Romano supressed the urge to choke him.

"Then what the hell is making you so figety in class? Its distracting!"

"Oh, well...um..." Feliciano wasn't sure whether to tell him. But Romano was his brother, he could trust him, right? "You know the new kid?"

"Oh, that obnoxious brat?" Romano made an annoyed sound. "Unfortunately, I do."

"He's a girl."

Romano stared for a moment before bursting out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one! As if he could be a girl! He tried to beat up Gilbert!"

"Ve! I'm telling the truth!" Feliciano yelled over Romano's laughter. "I saw her boobs!"

"Eh? So you had more in you after al-" Romano's laughter stopped short when he heard a loud bang from the back of the bathroom. "...What was that?"

"Huuuuuuh?" A low, echo-like voice resonated through the bathroom. "Did I hear the word booooobs?" Immediately following the question, all the bathroom stalls' doors started swinging back and forth hitting the stalls with a loud bang. The faucets started running and more lipstick written words flew across the bathroom.

The two Italian brothers stared wide-eyed before yelling "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and running out of the bathroom.

* * *

Toris didn't see the 'scary, but hot girl' (as Toris had nicknamed her) after lunch time. He didn't have any classes with her and didn't see her in the hallways either. _Just my luck..._ He thought as he walked over to his locker to put down a few books as well as pick up the ones he needed for homework.

He was walking down the stairs when he passed two girls talking. "Ohmigod, I'm so glad they caught her! I can't believe she was walking around with a knife!" "Oh, what are they doing with her?" "Last I saw, she was being taken to the detention room. I hope they strap her up and- Eep!" The girl yelped as Toris ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Where's the detention room? Tell me quickly!" He demanded.

"T-The basement!" The girl squeaked and Toris hurried down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

Looking into the room, Toris swallowed nervously. The room was filled with chairs and desks, but the only person seated there was the pale girl. It didn't help that she was glaring daggers into the wall. Toris was starting to have second thoughts about this. _N-No! You'll need her help if you plan to get into that school._ He thought and before he changed his mind again, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. "H-Hello, um..."

"I was wondering how long you were going to watch me from there." The girl growled. "Well? You here to punish me too?"

"Er..."

"If I wasn't tied to this chair, I'd break all of your fingers!" She threatened and Toris felt like just forgetting the whole deal.

Figuring since she was tied up, he deemed it safe to walk around to sit in front of her. "Er...Hi, my name is Toris and-"

"Save your crap. I only love my brother. I don't want any confession from another guy." She said with a glare.

Toris gulped. This was going to be hard. "I-Its not a confession. A-Although I think you're very pretty. I really do. And I probably would confess to you if it wasn't the fact that-"

"Get to the point! Your stupid rambling is pissing me off!"

"R-Right! So, um, I heard that your brother goes to a boys boarding school?" Natalia narrowed her eyes and Toris wondered what he had said wrong so he quickly added, "I think my best friend goes to the same place!"

"What of it?"

"I heard that you want to join him in that school? Well, I want to go see my best friend there was well!" Toris said with a determined voice.

Natalia scoffed. "And they call me insane. Are you out of your mind? Sneaking in there takes a lot! That place is expensive! They won't just let anyone in, you know?"

"I know that. Which is why I'm here. Will you help me?"

This time, Natalia burst out laughing. "And why would I want to help you? Yea, you had some guts coming here to talk with me, but I can get there just fine."

"Ahem, you're a girl. I don't think you can get in that easily." Natalia twitched at this fact. "But I can help. Anyone's bound to see that you're a girl unless you have an accomplice to cover everything up."

"As if! I can do everything just fine! All I need to do is cut my hair short, wear guy clothes and no one would ever notice!" She protested and Toris realized that that might be true.

"They could still find out in the school." Toris urged. It wasn't very convincing, but it bought him time to think of another reason. "I mean, if they room with you, they'll find out for sure. And what if you go to the bathroom and someone walks in on you or something?"

The last part made Natalia think for a bit. "And besides, having a traveling companion makes things better." Toris added.

After a long silence as Natalia considered the possibility, she sighed. "Tell me, have you ever watched Soviet spy movies?"

* * *

"I'm like, not a girl." Feliks said as he dropped his stuff off at the room Yao and Arthur had shared. "But I agree in every aspect of not having to room with Gilbert anymore! LIKE, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He said as he hugged both Arthur and Yao.

"No, its no big deal, aru. Just glad to help, aru." Yao said when Feliks released his grip. "I really understand the situation, aru."

"I'm not a girl."

"And I under stand the situation, aru." Feliks could tell from the Asian's grin that he wasn't going to believe the fact that he wasn't a girl.

"Alright, I guess I'll move to that git's room now." Arthur said, rolling his suitcase down the hall. Even from where they were they could hear the two starting to argue already ("Why do I have to share a room with this stick up the ass?" "Shut the hell up, git! Its not like I bloody want to!").

"I totally feel sorry for Kirkland."

Yao giggled. Feliks could tell why people thought _he_ was a girl. "I wouldn't really, aru." Yao said as he walked towards the kitchen. "I'm thinking of making a snack. How does dog meat sound?"

Feliks made a face at that. "Um, no thanks, I like, have to unpack. I'll like, go and put my stuff down in my like, new room, ok? And will totally start doing my homework, so no thanks." He said before hurrying to what used to be Arthur's room.

Sitting down, Feliks took out his cell phone (It didn't matter what they say, pink was_ manly_!) and started typing in Toris's phone number. He felt bad for not calling the whole day. After waiting a while, the operator came on telling him no one was there to pick up the phone. _That's wierd, I'm sure I drilled it into his head that if he doesn't pick up when I call, there will be consequences! ...Oh, does he think its alright now that I'm not here?_ Feeling annoyed, Feliks redialed again.

* * *

Toris never expected that Natalia's question would have him wind up climbing down the side of his house using the vines growing near his windows. But as much as Toris tried to convince her, she refused to let any adults know. So she ordered him to go home, pack a week's worth of clothes and take all the money he had. Now she was several feet below him, waiting impatiently for him to get down already. _Sheesh, she sure has high standards..._ He thought when he heard a sudden tune come from his jeans pocket. "EEP!" He shrieked and fell down into the bushes. The tune continued to play and he heard his parents stir from the living room.

"Iдыёт!" Natalia whispered. "Turn off your cell phone!"

"Yea, yea, I got it..." Toris said nervously as he hurried to shut it off without checking the message. He figured Natalia would have his head if he dwindled on it.

"Your parents are wondering about the noise! Get up!" And before he let Toris respond, she pulled the boy up and started running down the street. Rather, she was running, Toris was just tripping over his own feet trying to catch up with her.

* * *

Notes...

Ідыёт - Idiot (Belarussian)

* * *

De-anon from Kink Meme.


	3. Chapter 3

When Feliks woke up the next day, he noted that Yao was not in the dorm. Well, he seemed like that he was the type to wake up at the crack of dawn anyways. Thankfully, Yao left a normal (bacon and eggs) breakfast on the table. Seems like he got the hint that he didn't want dog meat.

Ready to go to class, he opened the door to find Romano standing there. "Romano?" What business can the Italian have here? He clearly hated him from the volleyball game yesterday. "Yao's like, not here."

"I'm not looking for Yao!" There seemed to be a hint of irritation in his voice. "I mean... Ahem." He cleared his throat and looked ready to say something important. "I'm sorry about my attitude towards you yesterday."

Wait, this guy was...? He didn't seem sorry yesterday.

"So here. Please accept this as an apology..." He said as he gave Feliks a red Chrysanthemum. "Well, uh, I'll see you in class." Romano said before running off.

Feliks was shocked speechless as he watched him run off. Looking at the Chrysanthemum, he wondered why he was given a flower of all things. Weren't these meant for girls? Shrugging, he walked back in, got a cup of water and placed the flower in the cup before leaving again.

* * *

The teacher hadn't arrived in the classroom when he got there and everyone was really loud. Feliks could hear them from the other end of the hallway. But when he stepped in, everyone went quiet and stared at him. "W-What? I like, didn't fight anyone today." Feliks muttered before taking a seat. Glancing at people as they stared at him, he couldn't help but noticed that the stares did seem sort of different today... He didn't just hear a dreamy sigh, did he?

Feliks was feeling a bit creeped out and self conscious when someone swung an arm around him. "Eeek!" He screamed and punched the person in the jaw.

"Ow... I know you dislike me, but I don't think that was necessary." Gilbert said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Gilbert? Like, what the hell do you want?" Feliks felt angry already.

"Hmm? I can't just be nice to you? Why do you suspect something?"

"No, I'm totally sure that you're like, up to something. So like, what is it? Before I like, totally give you another punch in the face."

Gilbert wondered why he never really thought Feliks was a girl before this. There were more than a couple of girly aspects about him. "There's a party in Francis's dorm tonight. You're invited."

"What? Why are you like, inviting me all of a sudden?"

"Hmm? I can't?"

Before Feliks could answer, Romano yelled from the back of the room, "NO! Y-You can't!"

Gilbert turned to glare at Romano. "And why not? I'm pretty sure I can invite anyone I want!"

"W-Well...B-Because..." Romano sputtered, trying to think of a reason. "You just can't!" Feliks raised an eyebrow at his behavior before Romano pulled his twin out of the room.

"Feli! Did you tell anyone else that Feliks is a girl?" Romano growled. He sensed that he had competition now.

"N-No! ...Well, maybe I did. But the only people who should've known are me, you, Kirkland, Wang, and Ludwig!"

Romano was silent for a moment. "And Spain." That must've been it. Spain must've told Francis and Gilbert and that's how the thing spread like wildflower in the school. "Merde. There goes my entire game plan..." He said with a sigh.

"Game plan? Did you want to date her, fratello?"

"Well, of course! Its really hard to find a girlfriend when you're shipped off to a boarding school every year of your life! And its really hard to meet anyone when that potato bastard comes over to our house so often! Scares off any girl I try to make a move on!"

"Ve! Ludwig isn't a potato bastard! And he didn't mean to scare everyone away!" Feliciano protested for his friend. "...A-Anyways, just because everyone knows she's a girl doesn't mean a thing! I mean... You can still try to win her over."

"You really think so?" Feliciano nodded in response. "A-Alright! I'll give it another try!" Romano said before walking back into the classroom.

* * *

"We're lost." Natalia growled at the Lithuanian.

"I-I don't think so! I mean, I'm sure that there has to be someone over those bu-"

Natalia glared at him. "I don't think we're supposed to be in the middle of a forest!" She nearly yelled out the last part.

Well, she did have a point there. They got off the train, got lost in the station and when they got out, they found themselves in a little town. After wandering around for a while, their surroundings had turned greener and greener until here they are. In a forest.

Turning around, Natalia started walking ahead. "Ah! Wait, Natalia! Maybe we should wait for someone to come find us instead! Like the townspeople."

"Not likely. They probably don't even know that we're here." They hadn't tried to talk with anyone. Who wouldn't be suspicious of two 15 year old kids who got off the train without any parents?

"But it we keep moving we might get lost and-" Toris was cut short when Natalia suddenly threw a knife at him. He was stunned with fear as she walked around him to retrieve her knife from the tree which she had hit.

Returning to his side, she held up her knife and a dead snake. "There. I caught dinner." She said proudly.

At that, Toris couldn't help screaming out loud.

* * *

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd be thankful that you have a loud voice." Natalia said when an old couple had found them thanks to Toris's screaming and brought them back to town. Now they were given a ride to the boarding school that happened to be on the other side of the forest. They suggested that they didn't try to walk through since there were snakes and the occasional bear. Natalia wasn't scared of bears, though. She claimed that she helped her brother fight one when she lived in Russia.

"I...I never thought so too." Toris agreed.

"Oh my God, like, get away from me!" Feliks screamed as Ivan pressed way too close to him.

"Oh~ Feliks, you're so adorable. I keep calling you Feliks, can't you tell me your real name so I can call you that?" Ivan said as he seem to go for a kiss causing Feliks to scream again.

And right before he was kissed (he could swear that Ivan was at most, 1mm away from him!), he heard someone yell, "NEVER FEAR! THE HERO IS HERE!" And then he could swear someone kicked Ivan in the side to send him to the other end of the hallway. "Are you alright, m'lady?" Alfred said with a superhero like tone of voice. "Don't worry! I'll finished the monster off!" He said with a wink.

"Alfed!" Ivan growled. "YOU HAVE GOTTEN IN THE WAY OF MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME!" He roared before charging at Alfred.

Feliks watched wide eyed at the fight and wondered if it was rehearsed.

"Go Braginsky!" A boy next to him cheered. A crowd was starting to build around too. Sensing Feliks discomfort, he explained. "They get into fights a lot. I always cheer for Ivan. Cuz he's a much nicer guy than Jones!"

"Oh." Feliks really didn't know how to react to this piece of news. "And you are...?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Carlos! Carlos Martinez. I'm from Cuba!"

"Right. I'm Fe-"

"Oh, I know, you're pretty famous throughout the school!" Carlos said enthusiastically. "Feliks Łukasiewicz, right? I mean, you have lots of guts to get in here! Since after all, this is an all boys school!"

"Like, oh my God! I'M NOT A GIRL!" He screamed loudly enough that everyone stopped watching the fight to look at him. "I'm not!" He repeated.

Carlos was silent for a moment before chuckling. "Its alright, you know? We won't ever tell the teachers!"

Feliks gave him an exasperated stare before stomping off.

"W-What? Did I say something wrong?" Carlos said, looking a bit nervous.

* * *

For the 20 or so years the security guard had worked at this school, he had always deemed it a safe place where he could slack off. The school had a good reputation, quite a good security, and not many people had the courage to sneak into it. The people attending the school were all quite rich. _These kids. I can't even begin to imagine what their parents do for a living._ He would think for a sigh. But school was school and in order to keep their reputation as one of the best school around, they had to make hard entrance exams as well. Still, there was no reason for anyone to attempt sneaking inside.

* * *

Toris and Natalia crouched by a tree just outside the gate. "Listen up and don't screw up." He warned the Lithuanian. Toris swallowed audibly and nodded. "There are obviously no lasers."

Lasers?

"But there must be alarm triggers. They have to stop anyone from trying to kidnap the rich kids after all..."

Alarms?

"So thinking about it, they just might have lasers. Just not the ones that would fry you to a crisp. It would leave a burn mark, though."

Burn mark?

Toris's heart sank. This was ridiculous. They were sneaking into a school! Not a bank!

"And after the lasers, there are probably multiple sensors and traps. Traps that can do some bodily damage-"

"N-Natalia!"

"What?" The girl hissed.

Toris pointed to a side door where a man walked out and stretched. "I think the gardener is slacking on his job."

* * *

"...And then he actually did what I said! Isn't that just the stupidest thing you've ever heard?" Gilbert let out a bout of laughter that sounded strange in Feliks's ear. "Yea, all of it!" Feliks swatted away Gilbert's arm that was approaching his shoulders. Then he kicked Francis in the shin before scratching the French boy's arm to make sure he didn't try to grope his butt again.

Feliks burried his face in his hands. _Why am I sitting in this table again?_

* * *

"How long is this tunnel?" Toris asked. It was pitch black the moment they entered the door. Apparently, the door led to a tunnel. Which seemed to lead them to a sewer. The only light that emitted was from Toris's watch which showed they have been traveling for over ten minutes. "...I'm starting to get hungry-"

"Don't complain! Or do you want to leap through a garden full of traps?" Natalia threatened as she lifted her skirt to avoid some of the sewage.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Toris quickly said and followed her silently. But he was silently wondering why in the world there was such a tunnel and why the heck was the gardener using it? As he was thinking, Toris wasn't paying attention when Natalia suddenly stopped and bumped into her. "I-Is something the matter?" He asked as he squinted into the darkness.

"Grate." Natalia said. "There's a grate here."

"W-What? No way!" Toris walked ahead and sure enough, his hands touched cold metal bars. "...And getting so far too..."

"...Step back." Natalia commanded.

"W-What?"

"Nothing keeps me from my brother!" She said angrily. And for a flash, he saw Natalia pull out her knife and he quickly stepped back. Within minutes, he heard the sound of metal falling into the water. Natalia shrugged and took the lead again.

A little while after walking, a few lights lit the path and the water level grew lower until it was dry ground. A little further ahead was a large wooden door. "Ok, I can't deny it anymore." Toris said with a sigh. "I think I just stepped into Hogwarts or something."

Natalia frowned at him. "Didn't you know? This school is made to be a medieval castle."

"Wha- Medival castle?" _H-How can they learn in such an environment?_ The thought of being surrounded by stone walls that had no heat in the winter made him nervous again.

"The outside walls are like that. I'm sure beyond this door it should be a normal school." Natalia reassured him.

"That's a relief-"

"Just wait for me my brother! Pretty soon, we'll get married married married!" Toris decided not to bother her while she looked so happy and proceeded to open the door.

* * *

"I thought you three had detention for throwing a party." Feliks said after dinner as they returned to the trio's dorm room where they were going to hold yet another party. The detention rules was to stay there from after school till dinnertime and after dinnertime till bedtime. No time in between were they supposed to be out of that room.

"Nah! You see, we were smart." Antonio explained. "We paid a couple guys to sit there for us!"

"How's that a smart thing?"

"We're all rich so there's no need for money, yet they do it anyways!" Gilbert said loudly before following up with that weird laugh of his.

"Come on, you slow pokes. How can the hosts of the party be late?" Francis said as he walked ahead.

"That guy's showing off, isn't he?"

"Yea, he's definitely showing off."

Antonio and Gilbert exchanged a look before they caught up with Francis, leaving Feliks to walk on his own. "So, the plan is to drag Feliks away in the middle of the party."

"And we'll be using that secret tunnel we found in the back of your room." Antonio added.

"Oui." France said with a flick of his hair. "And they we get to have our way with the _belle princesse_." He finished with a smirk.

* * *

Toris poked his head out from the door and glanced left and right, checking for people passing by. "The coast is clear, Natalia."

"A real man would charge right in without needing to check." She responded with a 'hmph' as she stepped out. Toris had a feeling that this time she simply wanted the last word.

As they rounded a corner, Natalia suddenly stopped and Toris knew by now how to read her signals and knew that someone was coming. As they hid behind the wall, he heard the voices of a couple of students float by.

"...I really can't believe that rumor is true."

"Rumor? Which one, Roderich?"

"The one about Feliks being a girl, Vash..."

"Tch. I don't believe in rumors!" Vash responded, his voice rather irritated.

"I don't think its a rumor if its true. I mean, what other reason would Gilbert and his buddies have for being nice to him all of a sudden?"

"I... You do have a point there."

Toris heard him sigh and he couldn't believe his ears. _F-Feliks? A girl?_ "Wha-" He had jumped up, ready to ask the two students when Natalia pushed his head back down, glaring at him.

"W-What was that noise? Who's there?" Vash called out. Toris could hear rapid footsteps approaching where they were hiding and he was starting to go dizzy from being nervous. _...Or its just Natalia cutting out my air supply._ Natalia had covered both Toris's nose and mouth with her hand, but he didn't dare complain now.

"Ah, it must've been some fool of a student. Let's go back to the dorm room, Vash. The security might start patrolling soon..."

"...Hmph! I'd almost say that you're being a coward!"

"Geez, that's harsh, Vash..."

The voices faded away and the two teenagers let out a sigh of relief. "The hell is wrong with you?" Natalia hissed, hitting Toris on the head. "You want us to be found? We've just gotten in, idiot!"

"I-I know...it's just that..."

"Just what?"

"N-Nothing!" Toris decided that Natalia probably wouldn't have deemed it important enough to be found and would receive another hit to the head. "L-Let's just hurry up...!"

"Right... I think brother's room is-" Even Natalia let out a small gasp as all the lights in the hallway turned off.

"W-What happened...?"

"P-Probably lights out." She mumbled. It must've really surprised her since there was a slight stutter in her voice. "We need to hurry." And with that, she quickly turned around and started walking down the hall.

* * *

Feliks sat on Francis bed, staring out into the partying residents outside. There were a couple people in the room with him, drinking and laughing with their friends. Unfortunately, he didn't know much of anyone here anyways. He sipped his punch as he eavesdropped on some of the nearby people's conversations.

"...So it really is true? The ghost?"

"Yea, the Italian twins verified it. And you know that they wouldn't lie. They can't pull it off even if they tried. Everything shows on their face."

"Well, that's just one of the wonders of the school proven true."

"Yea, there are those rumored tunnels... the dungeon..."

The boy's voice droned on and Feliks felt that the longer he listened, the more sleepy he actually became. In his sleep like trance, he started thinking back to when he was hanging out with Toris in the summer. "Toris... I like, totally miss you..." He mumbled.

"Who's Toris?" The voice rang out in Feliks ears and he quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Wha-? Who? Huh?" Feliks stared up in front of him to find Romano standing in front of him with a drink in either hand. Handing him a glass of punch, he sat down next to him.

"You were invited, yet you were sitting in here? By yourself?"

Feliks sniffed the punch before drinking. He was checking in case there was beer in there. He trusted Romano enough to know that he wouldn't slip anything. ...He just didn't trust the trio too much. "I didn't have anyone to talk to..." He said in a whisper. He was quite open with people he knew or people he hated. But it was a different matter when meeting new people that he's never had a word with. He used to let Toris handle that. "Say, I didn't know that you were invited."

Romano shrugged. "Antonio invited me." He said with a scowl. "I normally wouldn't come, but this time was an exception."

"Why this time?"

"Um..." Romano cheeks turned a bit pink before he continued. "...B-Because you're h-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Arthur's voice came roaring in from the doorway. Both Feliks and Romano ran out to see what was going on (although they could already guess). What they saw was not pretty. Arthur had Francis pinned on the floor with his foot and was holding Antonio by the collar. "BEILSCHMIDT, DON'T YOU DARE MOVE!"

Gilbert, who was the only one free had been trying to back into the crowd, but his stealthy escape didn't escape Arthur's notice. It didn't take long for Arthur to catch him by the collar too.

Arthur had been blocking the doorway so no one was able to leave. They could've just rushed through like a mad crowd, but they did remember that Arthur used to have wilder days when he was younger as well. Wilder days when he beat up the high school seniors that bullied him when he was in middle school.

"...Merde. I knew I shouldn't have come." Romano muttered as Arthur threw Antonio and Gilbert on the ground and took out his cell phone to inform school authorities.

"I was being nice last time." Arthur said smugly when he got off the phone. "But right now, I'm still feeling angry... Thanks to a certain someone..." He eyed his new roommate. "And I'm not going to let anyone off the hook this time!"

* * *

Natalia and Toris were still walking down hallway after hallway of classrooms, completely lost. Heck, Toris was surprised that any student made their way to class on time with the ways the halls zigzagged. "Natalia, are you sure-" A beam of light shined in their faces and they both covered their eyes to avoid being blinded.

"Hey! You two! Its after curfew! What are you doing out of your dorms?" A man yelled before heavy footsteps approached them. "...You're out of uniform and- What? You're a girl?"

Shit. Busted.

* * *

Feliks gritted his teeth as he sat next to Romano in the main office. There were other students sitting here as well. Some looked glum, others looked as though this was a daily thing and did not care. The trio, however, were not sitting among them. They were getting yelled at by the principal in the principal's office.

* * *

"Who are you kids and what are you doing here?" The security guard asked as he brought Toris and Natalia to the main office. He was hoping to get a quick nap and instead, one of the patrol officers rush into the surveillance room to inform him two kids snuck in. He was more than upset. And now he had to make the effort to get up and bring them to the main office.

"Hey, the principal here?" He asked as he opened the door and let the two kids in. The boy was easy to take care off, but the girl? They ended up having to tie the girl up in a rope and confiscate her knife...

Toris walked into the room with a sigh. He should've known it would be a dumb idea. But he had wanted to try and see Feliks again. "Toris?" _Oh man, I'm going delusional, I'm hearing his voice..._

"Toris!"

"Dammit, shut up... I know I won't see Feliks again for a whole year..."

"Toris! I'm like, right here!"

"Huh?" Toris glanced up to see Feliks getting out of the chair he was sitting at and walked up to him.

"Toris, like, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Notes...

Red Chrysanthemum - According to wiki, its supposed to mean 'I love'

Cuba's name - I just went through a list of popular Cuban names and picked something that sounded good.

Belle princesse - beautiful princess (French)

* * *

**De-Anon from Kink meme.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Like, really? You came here...to see me?" Feliks asked Toris with wide, surprised eyes.

"Y-Yea, I really missed you...And then I met Natalia who was looking for her brother and-"

"That doesn't mean that you like, needed to come here!" Feliks yelled at him. Toris didn't know why he didn't want to see him here. "You could've gotten like, killed!"

"Huh? Killed? No, Natalia is really skilled with her knife!" Toris pointed out as Natalia threatened the principal with her knife. She had managed to steal it back the moment she was untied, a move the security guard regretted greatly.

"That's totally why!"

"Where is my brother? I'm not leaving without at least seeing my brother once." Natalia said monotonously as she threatened the principal.

"Miss, you are not allowed to be here. We must ask you to leave and-"

"Do not make me repeat myself." She said with an emphasis on the 'not'. "Ivan Braginsky. I want to see him."

After a moment of consideration, the principal picked up the phone on his desk. "Hello...er, yes. The security. Pick up Ivan Braginsky as well? ...Yes, it's an emergency. ...As many as possible. ...Thank you." He said and finished the phone call. "Well, it will take a few moments, Miss. Please make yourself comfortable..." And then he quietly added, "As far away from me as possible."

He then turned to Toris. "And you, sir? Do you have any requests?"

"Oh! Um, yes!" Toris quickly and nervously said. "...I want to stay here. C-Can I?"

Before the principal could answer, multiple security guards dragged in a half asleep Ivan. "Ivan Braginsky?"

"...Da?" Ivan said mid yawn before getting tackled by Natalia. "N-N-N-N-Natalia?" The Russian stuttered. "What are you doing here? In a boy's boarding school?"

"I came to see you of course~" Natalia said dreamily.

"Ahem." The principal cleared his throat. "Throw them in the dungeon."

* * *

"Why does your school have a dungeon?" Toris asked. Feliks was staring out in boredom wondering how the heck these turn of events had landed him in here. Ivan was sitting in the corner of the cell with his sister wrapped around his arm. He looked petrified and it made the two best friends wonder if his face had frozen that way.

"To like, keep the worse of the troublemakers here, duh." Feliks said with a smile. "I mean like, how else do they deal with a girl with a knife?"

"Then why are we here?"

"Kinda obvious, right? They totally suspect us. Especially since you like, snuck in here to see me."

Toris was about to respond when there was the sound of approaching footsteps from the end of the hall. "Yao!" Feliks called out in surprised and Toris looked up to see a pretty (guy? Or maybe it was a girl? ...Yes, a girl.) girl in front of them with an upset look on her face.

"H-Huh? What's a girl doing here...?" Toris yelled out in surprise. All four people (Ivan broke out of his frozen state for a moment) turned to look at him.

"...I am a guy." Yao stated with an obviously forced smile. "The only girl here would be Feliks-"

"I AM TOTALLY A GUY TOO!" Feliks cut in. All eyes turned on him now.

"That sounds like denial." Natalia said bluntly.

"What? What do you like, know?" Feliks said with a glare at Natalia. "You weren't like, in here being told that you're a girl by the like, the whole student body!"

"Now you're just being defensive." Natalia pointed out and before Feliks could respond, Yao quickly unlocked the cell and pulled Feliks out.

"Hey! What are you like, doing?" He demanded as he was dragged out.

"I was sent to retrieve you and..." Yao let out a sigh. "I'll get Ivan later, aru..."

"Wait! Yao! Don't leave me in here!" Ivan called as he made an attempt to free himself of Natalia's grip.

"...I won't. But something tells me your sister would kill me, aru." He said, noting the way the knife was sticking out of her pocket just enough for them to see how clean and sharp it was.

Toris noted that the two statements absolutely contradicted each other, but said nothing of it. He was more preoccupied with the fact that Feliks could possibly be a _girl_ despite all these years of knowing him. "...Wait, Feliks!" But he heard the slam of a door and he knew he wouldn't see him for a while.

* * *

"You realize you were lucky this time, right, aru?" Yao said with a sigh. "You were lucky Kirkland said it was ok to bail you out, aru."

"He said that...?"

Yao nodded. "He said Gilbert wouldn't leave him alone until he did, aru."

"Huuh? Why would he like, want to help me?" Feliks asked with shocked eyes. Even if they decided to be nice to him suddenly, he was surprised that he would badger Arthur to help him. And from what he saw earlier, an angry Arthur was not to be messed with.

"Why would he not, aru?" He said as he went to take out some leftovers in the fridge. "I mean, you're the only girl here, aru. Want pizza, aru?"

"I'm like, not a girl!" Feliks repeated for what he knew must've been the hundredth time since he got here. "Yes, some pizza would totally be nice in this situation. ...My back hurts."

Yao put the pizza in the microwave before turning to Feliks. "Your back, aru...?" After a second, he realized, "Oh, right. You got into that big fight with Gilbert, right, aru?"

"What? No, no, I like, mean before that! I fell off a tree and totally hurt my back. I had to like, stay in the hospital for a like, couple of days too." Feliks explained as the microwave alerted them the pizza was done.

"Really, aru? Gosh, girl's shouldn't climb trees, aru." Feliks gave him a glare. "R-Right, sorry, aru. I understand, you're not a girl, aru."

"What would it take to like, totally convince you that I'm a like, a guy?" He asked as he nibbled on the slice of pizza.

"Hmm...Some definite proof maybe-"

"Like, no problem!" Feliks dropped the pizza back to the plate and went to undo his belt.

"NO!" Yao yelled as he covered his eyes just in case. "T-That...If you do end up lying...That would be... aru...um, aru..." The Chinese boy was in a lost for adequate words for the situation and his ears turned a bright red.

"Well, how else am I like, going to be able to prove it to you?" Feliks said as he rezipped his pants and stood up. "None of you people like believe me and my back totally hurts right now!" Getting up, Feliks stormed into his room doing his best to ignore all the aching pain in his back.

* * *

Natalia had fallen asleep on Ivan's arm and Ivan was staring at Toris with large, 'help me!' eyes. Toris didn't know what to do. In any normal circumstance, he would help Ivan out since it would be the right thing to do, but this was hardly any 'normal' circumstance. He knew that if he got Natalia mad there would be some dire consequences. So Toris just looked back with apologetic, 'I'm sorry' eyes.

Toris looked away to avoid the feeling of wanting to help. But the moment he was no longer distracted, his thoughts flew back to Feliks. _We're best friends yet he's hidden the fact that he- she was a girl?_ The thought made him frown deeply, but the he realized that there were some clues that should've told him that Feliks was a girl. _His parents used to dress him up in dresses when we were kids..._ The thought brought back an awkward memory where he had seen Feliks in a pink dress when he went over for a sleepover when they were younger. _Right..._ He hugged his knees to hide his face in embarrassment. _He must've worked hard to prove he's a guy because he didn't want to ge a girl...?_

As Toris was thinking, a boy appeared by their cell. "Z-Zwingli!" Ivan whispered. He didn't want to wake his sister up, but it was clear from his tone of voice that he was desperate. Toris wasn't sure at first glance, but after a moment of staring, he was sure that was a gun on the boy's belt!

Vash quickly unlocked the cell and grabbed Ivan by the arm, pulling him out. "No, wait, you'll wake my sis-"

Natalia's eyes flashed open and a knife was pointed at Vash. She was inches away from committing murder when she stopped. "Good, you were smart." Vash said with a smile. "Bullet's are faster than knifes."

_T-They let students carry guns?_ Toris thought frantically as he slid over to the furthest corner from Vash.

"Give me back my brother!" Natalia hissed as she grasped her knife tightly.

"Nein, school rules apply on school grounds." He shot back without any fear and held his gun in front of Natalia, finger on the trigger. "You'll see your brother again in the summer." Vash said before locking up the cell again. Natalia glared at the two unhappily before flopping down on the floor again.

"N-N-N-Nat-"

"What is it?" She said through a grit of teeth and glared at Toris.

"N-Nothing!" Toris cried out, his voice shriller than he would've liked. He should've known that she wouldn't want any words of comfort.

* * *

"Zwingli! The school didn't give you that gun, da? ...And, what happened to Yao?"

"This?" Vash held it up to Ivan's face. "It's a painted water gun." Ivan stared at him in disbelief, how could that have fooled his sister? "It's all about how you carry it." Vash explained with a smirk. "Hold it like a real gun and show no fear... But of course, I know how to use real guns too. If the school gave me a real gun I wouldn't be afraid to use that. They decided to send me when they reacessed the fact that Xiaolin skills against a knife might still be risky."

As Ivan followed the other down the hallway he suddenly wondered who would win in a duel, his sister or Vash?

* * *

Natalia glared angrily at the school and Toris shivered a bit from beside her. _I'm getting into that school to be with brother no matter what!_ She thought before turning around to walk back to the small town they were in earlier.

"A-Ah! Natalia, where are we going?" Toris asked nervously as he followed her.

"Back to town so I can call the bank."

"...The bank?"

* * *

Toris shivered and hugged himself as wind blew at him. It may still be summer, but the nights in the countryside felt a bit colder. He was waiting outside a phone booth as Natalia was talking with someone inside. From the clear parts of the booth, he could see that she was playing with her knife and shaking her head at times on the phone as if to let the person she was talking with hear the clicking of the knife on her nails.

Toris let out a small sigh. He really did want to see Feliks, but now that they're stuck homeless on a mountain made him feel somewhat regretful of his situation.

"Toris. Stand up straight and look like you're rich." Natalia told him as she stepped out of the phone booth.

"Huh-" A black limo appeared and a man stepped out.

"Thank you for applying to our school! You're late a day or two, but because of your generous donation, we gladly welcome you!" The man said and handed Lithuania a box of...something.

"E-Eh?" But before Toris could ask, the man was back inside the limo again and drove away. "N-N-" Natalia snatched the box and removed the cover, revealing a uniform inside. "...This is, the school uniform?" He asked, recognizing the design right away.

"Ды..." She replied in Belarusian. Picking up the uniform, she started undressing her own clothing.

"W-W-Wait!" Toris shrieked out. Natalia gave him a questioning look. "U-Uh...Um... Phone booth. I'll turn around and-" Natalia rolled her eyes before stepping into the phone booth. Clearly, she hadn't considered him a man enough to be really worried about him seeing anything.

* * *

As it turns out, there were two uniforms, one for Toris as well. "Y-You paid for my tuition too?" He asked in surprise.

"You said you were going to help me, right?" Natalia asked with a raised eyebrow. "...You didn't trick me or anything, _right_?"

"N-N-No! Of course I didn't! I...I, ah, just didn't think you would..." Toris mumbled nervously. Looking over at Natalia, the uniform fit her nicely and if it wasn't for her long hair, he might've thought that she was a guy. _I guess she must've bind her chest down and-_ Toris's face turned red and shook the thoughts out, but it didn't help continuing. _Maybe that's what Feliks did too-_

Toris was still trying to stop thinking when he saw Natalia take her knife out and pull her hair together. "Natalia, wait!" She paused and glanced at him, eyes narrowing as if to ask, "What?" "I...I don't think you should do that... Since your hair is nice and long..."

"What do you suggest I do, then?"

"Um..."

* * *

Toris very nervously tightened the bow that Natalia was always wearing onto a loose ponytail on Natalia. "There. I'm done." He announced.

Natalia stood up and turned around to face Toris and cocked her head to the side as if asking how she looked.

"You look nice! Like a real guy!" Maybe her hair was a bit on the long side, but it was still convincing enough.

"Then let's get going." Natalia said in a deeper voice and picked up some papers that were at the bottom of the box. "I'm not going to stay away from brother for any longer!"

_She should've been born a guy..._ Toris almost said out loud, but he was afraid of getting punched or worse, stabbed.

* * *

"Late arrivals...?" Luckily, the security guard at the desk were not one that was present earlier when they had snuck in.

"Y-Yes!" Toris stuttered as Natalia glared at them coldly from a chair by a potted plant behind them. "T-Toris Laurinaitis a-and Nata-"

"Nikita Arlovskiy." Natalia replied for him.

The security guard stared at the two of them for a moment before looking at the papers Toris had presented to him. Still uncertain, he decided to call the main office who confirmed that they were indeed new students. "Alright... Its already lights out, so please go straight to your dorm rooms."

"O-Ok, s-sure!" Toris quickly responded, but he didn't even know where his dorm room was. Natalia, however, stood up and grabbed his arm, dragging him up the stairs as if she knew where she was going. _A-Actually, I wonder if she memorized the whole blueprint of this place already..._

* * *

Feliks could barely pay attention the next day. He was worried about what might've happened to Toris in the dungeon. He didn't want him to get hurt by Natalia down there. _I need to totally be around to like, help him!_ He decided to see if he could get permission to go see them later from the principal. He can't complain if he does all his work and stay out of fights, right? ...Oh, well, he's already been in a couple of fight's already, but...

Feliks was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice that someone had walked into the room at the middle of the lesson.

"...sorry for being late... new..."

The words drifted in one ear and out the other for Feliks. He could care less about the other kids. They were all idiots who wouldn't even listen when he said that he wasn't a girl so whoever it was made no difference.

Toris scanned his eyes across the classroom. So far, all his classes weren't with Feliks. He was hoping that this one would. Next to him, Natalia stood with a stoic face, but her eyes were also searching for her brother.

Unfortunately for Toris, Feliks had his head down and he couldn't find him. "Oh... W-Well, my name is Toris. Toris Laurinaitis." He said quickly before looking over at Natalia.

"Nikita Arlovskiy." She grinned since she saw her brother sitting in the third row.

Ivan was staring at 'Nikita'. _...He looks oddly familiar._ But he couldn't quite put his finger on it... _Did he just smile at me, da?_

With a swish of hair, 'Nikita' walked over to the seat next to Ivan. The boy sitting there glanced up at her in confusion. What did she want...? "C-C-Can I help you?" The Latvian boy stuttered as he trembled under her gaze.

"...Ды." She responded.

_She knows Belarusian?_ Ivan thought in surprise. That was oddly like his sister... But it's impossible that this is his sister. After all, this was a guy.

"A-A-Ah, w-w-w-w-w-w-what d-do y-you wa-wa-want m-me t-t-to d-d-do?" The sentence was drag on so long that the boy started crying already. Wasn't sitting next to the Russian enough? Why did he have to suffer under her too?

"Move." The one word was enough to send Raivis flying across the room to another seat. Natalia smiled and took his seat, looking over at her brother. "Nice to meet you, my name is Nikita Arlovskiy."

"...Da, I know from your introduction?" Ivan answered. For a reason he did not quite understand, he suddenly felt like prey under 'his' gaze. Feeling rather nervous, he moved as far away into his seat as he possibly could. It was too bad there was a wall on that side.

"Of course dear bro-" Natalia stopped her self. "Dear... classmate of mine. I just wanted to repeat it so you'll remember it easier. I hope to have a wonderful year with you." She gave him a smile that chilled the marrow in his bones.

Toris decided that he should go find a seat before their attention would turn away from Natalia and onto him. Sitting in the back next to a window, he turned his attention to the shoulder-length blonde boy next to him who had his head down. _Is he sick? I hope not!_ Nervously, he poked the boy on the shoulder. "H-Hey, are you sick? If you don't feel well, you should tell-"

"LIKE WHAT THE HELL? Can't you see I'm like, totally deep in thought and totally don't need you to like, interrupt? Don't anyone in this damn school like, know anything about goddamn personal space?" Feliks shouted out. He couldn't help feeling annoyed and pissed. It was just the first week of school and as much as he would love attention, most of it was unnecessary and just caused him more trouble.

The room was quiet from his outburst and Feliks just stared at the boy in front of him. "...Toris?"

Toris gave him a nervous smile and waved a hello before slowly turning back to the teacher. The teacher was also stunned at Feliks actions so there was nothing written new written on the chalkboard.

"Hey Toris! Like, what are you doing here? Again?"

* * *

"Hey! Guys! Guess what I heard!" Francis said to his friends at lunch. Both heads turned to the Frenchman who just sat down with them. "Feliks's friend just enrolled into this school!"

"La amiga?"

"In der schule?" The two of them repeated fragments of Francis's sentence.

"Oui! So we just got another girl in the school!"

* * *

Notes...

Ды- Yes

La amiga- The friend (female)

In der schule- In the school?

Oui- Yes

In this fic, I made Natalia's full name Natalia Braginsky rather than Natalia Arlovskaya which is why Ivan has no reaction to her name.

* * *

**De-Anon from Kink meme.**

**Edit: *fails* I just found out that there are male and female versions of surnames in Russian D: S-So I just edited the whole thing so I just changed her name to Nikita Arlovskiy instead! ;;;**

**Edit2: *doublefails* Oh Shit! I'm so sorry! I was going to replace the file with the previous edit and then I put in the wrong file! ;;;; OMG, I'M SO SORRY! ;;;;; **


End file.
